New boss in town
by Cooper101
Summary: When Lester is fired, the team know Philip will be left in charge. However, when he isn't the person who is in charge has no clue what to do. This and his new P.A isn't that much help either. Can Lester be rehired or will the Captain stay permanently?
1. Fired

**Hello all, I'm back with another story!**

**Give it a go and you might enjoy it **

**Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Matt walked down the corridor of the ARC with a report and mug of coffee in hand. It hadn't been an easy week; anomalies had been jumping up everywhere. They had dealt with about nine in just that week alone. Becker had been hit pretty badly by a future predator, but was recovering – once again – quicker than a normal person should. Matt had just come from the medical bay meet with the Captain to go over Emily's report about what had happened. He agreed that that what Emily wrote was true... Moreover, he agreed that Emily had a very long way to go before she would be able to write a proper and decent report.<p>

Matt turned and walked into his office. He was very happy about the fact that he had his very own office. It was somewhere in work that he could go to, close the door behind him and completely forget about the world outside. Matt sat in his chair and leaned far back. He dropped Emily's report on his desk and placed his mug of coffee beside it. He put his feet up on the desk and pressed the play button on his CD player. Healing Piano Music came on. Matt quite liked classical music, as most of it was so peaceful. The Irish man closed his eyes and breathed peacefully.

Suddenly, Matt's office door bust open.

Matt went flying backwards in shock, taking the CD player down with him to the floor, it smashed and the music stopping. However, also as Matt went down, he reached out for something to stop him from falling, and he reached for the desk. Although, he may have not grabbed the desk itself, but he did grab some papers on the desk, which made his coffee fall over and spray all over his desk. Other papers went flying high in the air.

Emily stood in the doorway.

"Matt, Lester wants us all in his office for a meeting. Oh, and... Clean up your office... it's a mess," she said then walked out and closing the door behind her. Matt jumped up, brushed himself down quickly and looked around his office. He picked up Emily's wet, coffee smelling report.

"I knew there was a reason I made a spare," he said, sighing and walking off to Lester's office, not bothering to clean up straight away.

* * *

><p>Connor was the last to arrive in Lester's office, just jumping in behind Matt. Jess and Emily had both got the two seats that Lester had in front of his desk. Becker – as usual – leaned against the wall that looked out over the main room where the ADD was. Matt stuck to the corner whilst Connor leaned against the wall where the door was and Abby propped herself up against the wall the other side to Becker. Lester sat at his desk, reading a letter, looking more grim than usual.<p>

"I have some news that you will probably be quite depressing for you all," Lester said, dropping the letter on his desk.

"Well it's coming from you, so, no surprise," Connor joked, causing everyone to smile.

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" screamed the whole team at once, disbelief spreading across their faces. Lester found it – surprisingly – hard to tell which one was most shocked about this news. Lester really thought Connor would be the happiest, but he was as shocked as the rest.

"Well, actually, I got fired."

"WHAT!" the team screamed again, still in shock.

"I said –" Lester started, but didn't finish.

"We know what you bloody well said Sir!" Becker said, not leaning on the wall anymore.

"Now, now Becker, language," Lester said dryly.

"Why are you being fired?" Abby asked, not leaning on the wall anymore either. Now Lester could tell who looked _saddest, _and it was Abby. Lester sighed again.

"Oh, no reason that you need to worry about," Lester said. "I just thought you'd like to know because Philip should be getting my job and I wouldn't want to see your faces if you just came into work and found Philip in charge whilst I'm sunbathing in Spain... not that I'm going to Spain... Sadly enough," Lester said sighing again. Silence fell over the seven people in that room.

"Lester..." Matt wanted to say something reassuring, something nice, something unlike him. However, Matt didn't have any words to say... This and Lester cut him off.

"No, no, don't worry about anything Anderson, g– go get on with your jobs that you try so hard to do. Go on, get out, your depression is fogging up my window," Lester said, waving them out. Slowly and silently, the team waddled out of Lester's office, heads low with the girls looking like they might cry.

Even though he wasn't really meant to, Lester knew that he was well loved by the team.

* * *

><p>"They can't fire him!" Abby screeched. The team sat in the Rest room, which was completely empty apart from themselves.<p>

The room was clean white, with a kitchen area to make coffees and food. There was a deep red, lime green and summer violet sofa and two orange armchairs. There was a see through coffee table.

"Who's firing him anyway?"

"Minister probably," Matt, said, taking a long sip of his coffee. Emily and Matt both took up from the red sofa, even though it was meant to for three people, maybe four. Jess, Connor and Abby took up the violet one and Becker sat on one of the _very _comfortable orange armchairs.

"Do you think they'll hold interviews for Lester's job?"

"I'd bet on it," Connor huffed, looking down at the bottom of his empty coffee mug. "I mean, they can't just give his job out to anyone... Even if it is Phillip." Connor placed his mug down on the table.

"They just can't do this!" Abby insisted. "Lester's been here since the very beginning; here before the ARC was even made." She shook her head. "It just seems wrong to fire him."

"We don't want Philip, do we?"

"I'd rather have Connor running the show and that alone is a terrifying thought," commented Emily, leaning against Matt.

"Anybody need me to do anything? I'm heading home now," said Becker.

"No thanks mate. See you in the morning," replied Matt.

Becker nodded, got up and left. As Becker left, it suddenly became highlighted in Jess's brain that he had been the only one asking all the questions.

Becker left the others behind and walked towards the locker rooms, hands deep in his pockets and mind deep in thought. Unknown to his fellow teammates at the ARC, quite a lot went on in his head. Becker walked into the changing rooms and opened his locker. Changing his black top for a non-sleeved one, trousers for jeans, boots for trainers, shoving it all into his backpack and grabbing his black and red jacket, Becker set off towards the parking lot to drive home. He pushed open the doors and walked towards the elevator. He stepped in and played with his keys whilst the elevator took him down. Becker stepped out of the elevator and saw Lester putting boxes into his car.

Becker sighed as Lester picked up another box. He put it into the boot of his black Jaguar. Suddenly, one of the stacks of boxes that Lester had by the side of his car started to wobble. Lester turned round, saw that it was wobbling and reached out to stop it from falling over, but missed. Becker took a few steps, reached out an arm and supported all of the boxes before they hit the floor. Lester sighed gratefully.

"Would you like a hand Sir?" Becker asked, lifting the boxes up and splitting the stack in two. Lester took a box.

"You know," he said, putting the box in his car. "Out of the twelve people who's past me, you're the only one who's offered," Lester paused. "Shows what people think," he said, picking another box up from Becker.

"No Sir, they just don't want you to go," Becker said smiling.

"Really?" Lester asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have Philip in charge next," Becker said coldly.

"Point made," Lester replied quickly, taking another box off Becker. Becker watched him.

"Why do you have so many boxes?" Becker questioned, counting how many his ex boss had.

"Oh I don't know, really, I don't. I've just go so much bloody stuff," Lester said, putting the final box in his boot. Becker's ex boss stared at how much stuff he had and Becker knew that Lester was wondering what he was going to do with it all. Becker stared at the man.

"We'll miss you Sir."

"Hmm?" Lester said looking at the man, hand on mouth. He sighed and dropped his hand. "Oh, for once Captain Becker... Will you not call me 'Sir' and call me by my name," he said walking round to get into his car.

"We'll miss you James."

"We're not that close, go back to Sir."

Becker laughed slightly as Lester got into his car. He slammed the door and wound the window down. "Do me a favour Captain, look after the team." Becker frowned.

"That's my job already though," he said, and Lester – scarily – laughed. He then seriously, turned to Becker.

"No, really, _look _after them," with that, he wound the window up and drove off. Becker walked forward and watched Lester dive off, standing where the car had once been.

"Yes... James... Lester... Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? Gets better!<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Hired

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews!**

**Updates may be a little slower due to the fact that I'm away with barely any internet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Matt strolled depressingly through the ARC towards the ADD where they had been told to meet their new boss. In other words, pretend to congratulate Philip on his new position as Head of the ARC. Matt didn't normally smile that much, but smiled more than Lester. He knew that it was going to be hard to pretend to be happy for Philip. The man wasn't his favourite person in the whole world, but he could never say that he hated Philip. More... very, very, very disliked him, and couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for more than ten minutes before needing to make a convincing excuse to leave and avoid him for the rest of the day.<p>

He walked towards the ADD where Jess sat, surprisingly dressed in a not so bright, dark green dress, flat green and yellow shoes and a yellow and black hair band that kept her hair off her face. He could tell that she was also upset about Lester leaving and Philip being in charge. Her clothes said it all really. He had never seen Jess in clothes so dark. He remembered her wearing the dark green dress before, but it had looked so much brighter with some accessories that she had added to it. Now it just looked... boring almost, plain and lifeless. Matt placed a folder on her work surface and unlike Jess, she didn't turn or say anything or give any indication that she had noticed his presence. He stopped for a moment and looked at her make-up. She hadn't done much with it today; only a bit of blusher and lipstick. It seemed uncomfortably odd to see Jess with so little make-up on and he had to admit it, he felt scared for her well-being.

"Jess... Jess," he said, taking her arm and shaking it a little the second time. She turned to him, suddenly realising that he was there. She looked away.

"S-sorry Matt, I – I hadn't noticed that y-you were there," she stuttered. Matt raised an eyebrow. Jess never stuttered, not unless she was scared or nervous and sometimes when she was _really _embarrassed.

"Jess, have you seen Abby and Connor?" Jess shook her head.

"Not since they hopped out of the car when we arrived, but I told them to be here. They'll be here soon," she said, reassuring herself more than Matt. As if on cue, Emily, Abby and Connor bounded down the steps towards them. Matt would have thought that the young man would have been happy to see Philip in charge, but obviously not.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Philip walked through. The team's attention was all on him as he walked towards the top of the steps. He coughed loudly to get the team's attention, even though he already had it.

"As you know, Lester is no longer in control of the ARC operation, and you have been given someone else to be in charge. I'd like you to meet him," Philip said, smiling. Emily noticed that Matt was trying _so _hard not to roll his eyes, walk off in a strop to his office, and play his piano music at full volume.

"Congratulation Philip," Matt said, failing to sound enthusiastic. However, he was able to smile a little bit... only a little. Philip put his hands behind his back and his smile grew.

"I'm honoured Anderson... I'm honoured that you think I am capable of running the ARC, but sadly, I am not the one in charge," he said sweetly. Every team member snapped to attention. Philip wasn't in charge. Who was then? The team shared nervous glances. They had trusted Lester with their lives, Philip they didn't trust but could survive with and now they had neither, they were about to be handed someone completely new and different, someone they didn't know. Matt looked at Jess to see her quite faint, but lucky if she did faint, she was in her red and black leather chair.

"Who is in charge?" Emily finally asked the question that he been left hanging in the air. Matt noticed that Philip looked angry for a split second then went back to his calm and soft face. He looked at the others. They hadn't noticed. Whoever was in charge, Philip didn't like them.

"ME!" came a cry from the elevators. The whole team's mouths dropped open as they stared at their new boss, who was dressed in a black suit, black trousers and shiny black shoes, plus black socks.

"BECKER!" screamed the whole team, Jess's more a squeak of delight.

"Yes, Captain Becker here got the job of head of the ARC... Do be kind to him, you do know him," and with that, Philip walked off. Becker watched him go and only turned to face the team when he had turned the corner.

"'Do be kind to him'," Becker said, mimicking Philip. "Please... Anyone who disobeys me now gets shot and not with an EMD."

"How in hell did _you _get the job?" Connor asked mouth still wide open.

"Well, I found out when the job interview was, went along and they loved me. I knew there was a reason I had so much stuff on my CV," Becker exclaimed, looking rather pleased with himself.

"You look different," Emily said, still staring at Becker.

"Thanks Emily, I gelled my hair to the right this morning, not to the left."

"I meant the suit."

"Oh, yah, that too I guess... Nothing to say about my hair?"

"Hey boss! Where did you want this box again?" Becker turned round at the sound of the young voice. Jess noticed the solider instantly as he was the youngest solider Becker had. At the age of twenty he at Jess had quite a lot in comment. G – as he was called by his friends and fellow work mates – was a skinny boy with light brown and deep emerald green eyes. His voice wasn't as deep as most of the men in the ARC, but then again, he was the youngest male. The man was dressed in the normal solider ARC uniform: Black top, black trousers, big black boots, black jacket and, what Becker didn't wear, a black cap. Unlike most of the other soldiers, G wore his cap round the right way. Being the youngest, least strong and quite dumb, G was the weakest pray in the solider food chain, being picked on by every predator. G was carrying a box that looked a bit too heavy for him.

"Lester's office, please G," Becker said, nodding to the office that was clearly visible by all.

"Don't you mean 'my office, please G'," he said, doing a very good Captain Becker impression.

"Yah..." Becker grumbled. G walked into the room and placed the box on the desk.

"I still can't believe you got the job," Connor said, mouth _still _open.

"Neither can I! I know nothing about Lester's job!" Becker cried in frustration. He grabbed a file out of G's hand as he walked up behind him. "I don't even know what the word 'Gestalt' means!" he said, waving the paper in the air. G held Becker's hand still so he could read the paper.

"Isn't that a type of crystal?" he asked. Jess shook her head. She could see why he was at the bottom of the food chain sometimes… Not that she knew what the word meant.

"Right, first order, JESS! Get me a new P.A, and one that knows what they're doing… Before I die of trying to work out how to do all this bloody paper work!"

"Yes sir!" Jess smiled, giving Becker a quick salute before turning in her chair and getting up a list of names and CV's for good PAs. Matt smiled, knowing that Jess was already loving the fact that Becker was in charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Okay, how many of you though that Becker was the new head before you read that he was? I think I made it a bit too obvious...**

**Review please!**


	3. Passing the touch

**Back again! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lester drove up to his country house where he lived with his wife and kids, and cut the engine of his car in the driveway. He looked up and smiled at the old house. It was a nice orangey yellow colour with ivy growing across it. The colour wasn't his choice, but his wife's. He would have had it white, but she said it was too plain. He had then suggested green to match the colour of the countryside, but green was her least favourite colour. He said black and she had said that they weren't a haunted house. After that, Lester had thrown his arms in the air and said purple... Only to get a light smack round the back of the head and told that he was being ridiculous.<p>

He stepped out of the car and picked up the bag of vegetables and meats out of the back. It was a sunny day and Lester moved his shades again on his face as he looked up at the blue sky. It may have been sunny, but it wasn't that hot. Lester walked up to his brown front door that didn't match the house and put his key into the lock. Turning the key and giving the door a little shove with his shoulder, he walked into his all familiar hallway. The light brown wooden floor and carpet stairs, plus the bright yellow walls all seemed to have a happy glow to them. He placed his keys in the bowl on the side table and started to walk towards the kitchen. He looked into the living room to see that his kids weren't there.

"Jane, I'm home," he called out, and looked behind the sofa to see if they were hiding down there, waiting to ambush him.

"In the kitchen. You've got a guest," her sweet, but stern voice called back. Lester frowned and sighed.

"If M.I.6 still wants me to run their office they can bloody well hit the road," he said, entering the kitchen, placing the bag in the work surface and then kissing his wife on the cheek. His wife, Jane Féroce Lester smiled at how he had brightened up since he was fired from his job. She was sad that he was fired, but happy to see him happier. The woman had long black hair, deep brown eyes and a wonderful jawbone. She dressed in a white top and jeans with a floppy hat that Lester didn't overly like. Actually, he hated it. He hated floppy in general.

He turned and looked outside to see Simon, his eldest child at the age of eight, riding around on his bike in the large garden. He stepped outside, watched him for a moment, and smiled, as the boy was so happy. He turned to see Lucy sitting at the garden table drawing.

With a man...

"So you're my guest then?" he asked the man whom he did not recognise. The man turned in his chair and smiled at him.

"All right James," Becker beamed.

"Oh God it's you," Lester said turning his body away from Becker slightly.

"Daddy, Becker taught me to draw a horse! Look, look!" she said, jumping up, running over to him and waiving a piece of paper in her hand. Lester smiled at his six-year-old daughter, even though he didn't feel like smiling. He took the paper from her hand and looked at it.

"Lucy! Did you _really _draw this," he said, looking at a horse that could never have been draw by a six-year-old. It was more a work of art than a simple drawing.

"Yep," she popped the 'p' proudly. "But Becker helped and showed me tips on how to draw a horse," she beamed.

"I fixed Simon's bike, I showed Lucy how to draw a horse, I stopped Garnet from crying and helped you're wife find the cooking book. Did you know it was behind the sofa?" _Should have bloody well guessed, _thought Lester, _they're always hiding behind the sofa or hiding something behind there._ Lester then frowned.

"You got Garnet to _stop _crying?" asked Lester surprised. Garnet, their one-year-old girl barely ever stopped crying unless she was eating, sleeping or having her nappy changed... And she weed on you when you did that.

"You bet I did James."

"We are not that close, stop calling me James."

"Sorry Sir.

"I'm not your boss anymore Becker."

"I already know that James," Becker replied grimly. Lester rolled his eyes.

"You came because you wanted something?" Becker held up a file.

"What does Gestalt mean?" he asked dumbly, getting up and walking over to Lester. Lester smiled.

"So you're the unfortunate that got my job."

"My bad luck."

"Indeed." There was an awkward silence between the two men.

"I'm going to get your job back Lester, just watch me," said the soldier determined. Lester looked at the man and had only now noticed that he was wearing a suit. It wasn't complete; as Becker wasn't wearing a jacket, but instead a long coat that went down to below his knees. Lester couldn't help but smile at how Becker rebels against the normal office wear just that little bit.

"What you do with your new power Becker is up to you. The torch of Head of the ARC has been passed... and thankfully to you instead of Temple or Philip. I'm passing the torch Becker, and I'm passing it to you..."

* * *

><p>Becker walked through the ARC thinking over what Lester had said to him. Whist his mind was deep in thought, his body moved him out of the way of passing people and stopped him from banging into doors. He walked past his office and noticed a woman in there tidying up his desk... Lester's desk, he meant.<p>

"G," the boy's head snapped up from the files he was reading. "Who's the ginger lady in Lester's office?"

"Your office."

"Difference?"

"Don't say she's ginger, she gets touchy over that," the dumb boy replied.

"G, who is she?" Becker said, using his thumb to point over his shoulder at her.

"You're new P.A."

"Really?" he turned and looked at her through the window and then looked back at G. "She looks too professional."

"She's the Minister's daughter."

"Aw shoot."

"Mr Becker," a strong female voice said from behind him. Becker turned on his heels to face his new P.A. She was young. Not much older than Becker was. Twenty-eight, maybe twenty-nine... Looking good for thirty maybe. She had nice pale skin and deep blue eyes; her 'ginger' hair was up in a neat bun. She wore a white blouse with a blue suit and slightly darker blue pencil skirt that was just above her knees. She had a pair of navy blue six inches high heels on that surprisingly, don't make any noise when she walked.

"So you're my new P.A?" he asked.

"Not until you hire me Mr Becker," she said simply, a sweet, but slightly evil smile dancing on her lips. Becker heard G gulp behind him in fear.

"What were you doing in my office?"

"Sorting out your files into important and not- so important then grouped them and put them in alphabetical order ready to be read and sorted, then easily filed. I set up the photocopier so you could make copies in your office and then file them in your filing cabinet, which I also cleaned up for you."

"Do you know what Gestalt means?"

"A configuration, pattern, or organized field having specific properties that cannot be derived from the summation of its component parts; a unified whole."

"You're hired, let's start with the paper work," Becker said walking round her and into his office. Becker's new P.A watched him go and then turned to G.

"He's not good with women is he?"

"I actually never knew it was _that _obvious," said the young soldier. The P.A sighed and walked into Becker's office, shutting the door behind her. Becker sat at his desk, feet up, reading a report about security, the only report he knew something about. He frowned, as he didn't like the sound of the west wing not being that protected.

"What's your name anyway?" Becker asked, biting a pencil whilst still reading the report.

"Pepper Ranew."

"Ran-ew?"

"Ra-new."

"Let's start with something I actually know about," he said dropping the file on the table. "Security."

"You landed this job by accident didn't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That easy to guess?"

"This shall be interesting. I have the knowledge here and you have the power, let's try not to argue over any of this, because if this is going to work then we need to like each other, not hate each other," she said calmly, taking a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Agreed," Becker, said nodding and pouring himself a glass of whisky for safe measures.

_Five minutes later…_

Pepper stormed out of Becker's office, heels making an angry noise. Becker marched out after her, face as red as his P.A's. Pepper got down the steps just before Becker called after.

"It is a very logical reason to get a tank!" he roared. Pepper turned sharply on her heels. She did not like that fact that she was being shouted at or that fact that Becker had a glass of whisky in his hand, half-empty.

"The ARC has barely enough money to pay for everything else, and _you _want a tank?" she cried. The pair were making a very good public show. G had been talking to Jess before Becker and Pepper had started to argue. He wasn't half-surprised to see them shouting at each other. He also had placed bets with some of the soldier's that Pepper would stay and would tame Becker to some ropes… However, by the look of her now, he wished he were wrong.

"It would help a lot!" he cried in protest.

"You are thick, you know that?" she screamed back. It had only been five minutes and they were trying to kill each other.

"Oh, here come the insults."

"You're an emotionless idiot!"

"And you're a moody old cow, how old are ya? Thirty-eight?" Pepper gasped at what Becker just said. "Twenty-nine!"

"And I had money on forty-three," Becker roared back sarcastically. He was shouting, but keeping calm in the argument, which annoyed Pepper even more.

"You know, when I look up 'stupid' in the dictionary, there's a picture of you!"

"Ha!" Becker cried, calming down. "I'm not the one looking stupid up in the dictionary am I? I mean, at least my dictionary doesn't have pictures in it ya moron," he said, moving to take a sip of his whisky. Pepper calmly and with a blank face, slapped the glass out of his hand before the liquid even touched his lips. The glass shattered all over the floor. Becker looked down at it then back at her.

"You did not just do that!"

"You bet I just did. Do you have a problem Sir?" she said, looking smug. Becker groaned in frustration and started to walk off.

"Deal with the files and reports whilst I go punch a boxing bag for the next two hours. Come and get me if there's anything for me to look at." With that, Pepper Ranew had won her first argument against Becker.

And all because she had slapped his whiskey out of his hand…

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks, no Pepper isn't a bad person. She's just… Annoying.<strong>

**Review please!**

**P.S Should I put this as humor?**


	4. Not the best boss in the world

**Another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Matt and the team ran towards the black 4 by 4's. They unlocked the car doors and jumped in. Matt was about to press his foot on the accelerator when Becker came running up to the car. He was dressed in full soldier uniform with an EMD in his hand. Matt rolled down the window.<p>

"What on earth are you doing?" asked the Irish man.

"I'm coming on field with you," said Becker, eyes almost pleading.

"No."

"I'm boss and I say yes."

"You're getting big headed."

"Shut it Anderson, I can fire you."

Matt glared at Becker who sighed. "Please Matt let me come with you... I'm dying in the office and Pepper is driving me up the wall! I belong in the field..."

"Well, you have begged, but..."

"I'll up your wages by 5%," Becker snapped.

"10," Matt said back.

"Deal," Becker said, jumping in the back of the car, Emily and Abby having to squash up together.

_3 hours later..._

"He should be fine," said the doctor in the ARC medical bay. "He just needs to be put down for a nap every hour so the medicine can eliminate the venom easier so it does not get too strong," she said, handing over some sleeping pills.

"Thank you doctor," Pepper Renew said, accepting the bottle of pills. The doctor walked off. Pepper sighed looking at the bottle.

She had let Becker go on field because of his CV and his reputation. She should have listen to the part of his reputation that indicated that he get hurt at six times out of every ten anomalies. Facts and figures are facts and figures, she shouldn't have listened to G's opinion. Opinions are not _facts._ She walked over to Becker's bed and pulled back the curtain.

She sighed when she saw Becker polishing a gun, oil all over his bandages.

"What?" he said when he saw the look she was giving him. "It took my mind off of things... Considering the ARC's mysteriously lost £23,000..." Pepper walked over to the side table, placed the pills down and picked up the spare bandages.

"You sure you didn't spend it on a tank?" she asked, taking the gun and cleaning equipment off of him and placing it neatly on the floor. She then sat on the bed and opened the spare bandages.

"Tanks cost millions of pounds Pepper not £23,000... What are you doing?" he asked wearily.

"Changing you're bandages. You have to go to sleep every hour or so, the doctor says," she said, taking off the bandages on his leg. The gash on his leg wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, but Pepper was excellent in first aid and was good with battle wounds. She cleaned some oil off of his skin and put the clean bandage on him. Becker mumbled a thanks as he sat up on the bed. She handed him the pills and piled up the gun and cleaning equipment.

She shook her head to move a strand of hair off her face. She needed to redo her bun for the eighth time that day and it was only one in the afternoon! It had been four days since Becker had hired Pepper and he had found her useful, but still quite annoying.

"I'll put this gun back then be getting on with the paper work. Do try and make an appearance at the meeting that's being held in Boardroom 32, 3:30pm," and with what she had just said, she walked out of the medical bay. Becker watched her go.

She took her job a bit far, personally looking after him... However, Becker took every job he's ever got a bit far...

* * *

><p>Becker huffed, throwing another piece of paper on his desk. He looked at his desk... He couldn't see his desk as there was so many files on it! Becker leaned back in his chair and sighed. How the hell did Lester ever do all this and have time to be sarcastic?<p>

'_I'm passing the torch and I'm passing it to you...'_

Lester's words repeated inside his head. Over and over, never ending, slightly haunting him. Why did he even take this job? Because Lester wanted him to. To keep an eye on the team, to not to let Philip have Lester's rightful place. Becker turned his chair slightly to look out of his office window. He watched as everyone walked around doing their jobs, and he couldn't do his job, because he didn't know how. He felt weak. Unable to do something so important to others... And himself.

Abby knocked on the door and he signalled her to come in.

"Pepper told me to make sure you take your medication," she said walking in. Becker nodded, looking past her.

"Abby, do you think I'm a good boss?"

Abby was startled by this question.

"You've only been doing this job for six days Becker" she replied

"Nearly a week. So from what I've done so far, what would you make of me in this job?"

Abby sighed, pouring Becker some water. "I'd say, I want Lester back," she said and Becker hit his head on his desk. "But, if not Lester, and I had a choice, I'd pick you," she said smiling. Becker looked up.

"Even over someone who knows what they're doing?"

Abby smiled wider. "Yes," she placed the glass of water on his desk, and he downed it in one with his pills. He instantly felt sleepy. He rested his head on his desk and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pepper stormed down the steps towards Jess with a pizza in her hand. She placed it on a desk then walked over to Jess. She waited a moment, but Jess hadn't noticed she was there. She tapped the young woman on the shoulder, causing her to almost fall out of her chair in fright. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but Pepper cut her off.<p>

"I need the files from the last anomaly, and please don't talk to me with that irritating voice of yours as I'm in a bad mood enough already," she said, crossing her arms. Jess turned in her chair and reached for the files, feeling quite sad.

"You don't like me do you?"

"You're as immature as Becker and Connor."

"Becker's not immature!" Jess cried in shock and turned in her swivel chair quickly to face her.

"Oh, then I'm just getting special treatment," she muttered under her breath grabbing the files. Just as she did so, Becker walked down the steps.

"Is that pizza for me?"

"Maybe..." Pepper said looking down.

"Oh, the meeting went bad," Becker opened the lid. "Hawaiian... the meeting went _really _bad didn't it?" Becker asked, taking a slice of pizza. Pepper turned to him and looked at the ceiling.

"We are now considered a laughing stock... by 'we' I mean _you_. The Minister is considering only funding us half our money because _you _are putting a bad reputation on us and we know where the £23,000 went..."

"That's a good thing," Becker said.

"It went to Phillip and his work."

"Now that's a bad thing."

"Whatever I do just backfires," Pepper said sighed. She looked at Becker sharply. "It would help if you actually came to them."

"I have more important things to do," he said coldly, glaring at Pepper, telling her to be quiet.

"Like what? Trying to find a cheap tank or polishing your guns? God, I hope someone fires you soon," she said storming off. Becker sighed and looked at the pizza. He then turned and said:

"I know I'm not the best boss in the world," he said, making Pepper stop, her back still to him. "But what I'm doing is important... and I'm _trying,_" he said. Pepper didn't turn to look at him. She sighed.

"You need a therapist," she said, walking off, flinging a strand of hair off her face and undoing her bun to do it again for the thirteenth time that day.

Becker watched her go.

"You need to trust me," Becker said, shrugging off the whole conversation. He picked up the box of pizza and walked towards his office. "G," he said into his earpiece, "free pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I put this down as humour?<strong>

**Review please!**


	5. Secrets

**Okay, I hope this answers a few unanswered questions.**

**This is just a short update to let you all know that I'm still alive.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Becker sat at his desk reading an inspectors report. He snorted and laughed at the writer's stupid choice of words. He threw the report onto his desk on top of a pile for Pepper to file, and sighed. He opened a draw and took out a special file. Not even Pepper knew about this file and he'd like to keep it like that. He opened it and looked at the paper at the front. Smiling at the familiar face of his ex-boss, Becker closed the file again and put it back in his draw, locking it after him. He picked up his coffee mug, going to take a sip, but realised that it was empty. Grumbling, he got up to go make himself a cup of coffee.<p>

Becker walked down the corridor. He was glad that he had decided to go to work in his soldier's uniform. It was more comfortable than a stupid smart suit. He turned into the Rest Room and saw Connor making himself a coffee.

"Where have you been this last week Temple?" Becker asked, pouring milk and coffee into his mug. Connor turned to face him.

"Working for Philip, haven't been away from my lab in _ages_."

"I can tell, you smell," the Captain replied, picking up the freshly boiled kettle before Connor could. The young man huffed.

"Yah, at least I can do my job," he retorted. "How'd you get yours if you can't even do it?" he then added.

"I'd like to know that too," said a voice from behind. Both Becker and Connor jumped at the sound of Matt's voice. The man walked over to the fridge and opened it, scanning what food it had.

Becker sighed. "They asked me questions, I told them what they wanted to hear, my background and CV did the rest," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean then?" he asked.

"I may have not told the whole truth," Becker replied.

"You mean you lied!" Connor laughed.

"Through my teeth," Becker hissed as he drank too much hot coffee. Connor burst into hysterical laughter and Matt tried not to laugh. Becker looked at them. "Why is that funny?" he asked confused.

"You lying is a first, and lying to get a job is another, also being pants at it is a third!" Connor said. Becker rolled his eyes and walked out of the Rest Room, Connor tagging close on his heels.

Connor had around an hour's beak before he was needed back in the lab, and filling that hour by annoying Becker was a fun thing to do. The young scientist annoyed Becker all the way back to his office, and refused to leave. The good news for Becker was that Connor knew quite a bit, and was actually useful to Becker in getting some of the reports done. After half an hour, Connor left, needing to go back to work.

Once again, Becker was back at it desk, reading reports and not understanding a word any of them meant. Pepper then walked into his office.

"I have those files you wanted - why you wanted files on Philip's connections with the Minister is quite beyond me," she said, walking out of the office before Becker could say thank you. He picked up the files, scanned them quickly, wrote a few notes down and opened the locked draw. He picked up Lester's file and looked at his ex-bosses face.

"_I'm going to get you your job back Lester, just watch me..."_

Putting the file away, Becker locked the draw, got up and went to leave his office. He needed some time to think and decided to go to the shooting range.

He was going to get Lester his job back, no matter what...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	6. Warnings

**I got NO reviews on the last chapter. So I'm wrapping this up.**

**Next chapter is the last!**

* * *

><p>Becker walked quickly down the ARC corridors, hoping to catch Philip alone. He didn't need Connor getting in his way. After hours of going through paper work, he finally had what he needed! After an hour of arguing with himself, he came to the decision to wear his soldier's uniform. He looked far more professional wearing it, more comfortable too. More... Him. A suit was never made for him, never. It made him something he wasn't, someone he didn't want to be. He was also glad to get out of the office. He felt too much like Lester in there, sitting in <em>that man's <em>chair. He hated desks, he hated offices, and was glad that he didn't work in them permanently.

Well, at least not any longer...

He scanned his ID bracelet and walked into Connor's lab, and, as expected, Philip stood there. He looked up from his file and put on his best fake smile.

"Not wearing a suit today," he nodded. "Don't really suit you much, uniforms more you... Where you belong," Philip said, and Becker got the impression that he was trying to say something without saying it. Becker kicked the floor lightly, looking down then up at Phillip.

"Yah, well, I wouldn't be working in Lester's job if he was still here," he said, and he saw Philip's eyes turn dark for a second.

"Yes, shame he isn't here now," he said turning to look at computer screen. Becker took his moment.

"I've been getting so many complaints about how I run things lately," he said, walking forward slightly, hands, innocently behind his back like a good soldier. Philip turned to him.

"How terrible," his voice wobbled slightly.

"No, it's funny, because before Lester went, he was getting complaints... Funny thing is, they were all direct to the Minister... Like _mine," _Becker said a table the only thing left between him and Phillip. Phillip opened his mouth to say something, but Becker rudely cut him off. "Funny thing is, these people liked the way Lester was running things... So unless they were, _paid_, to complain about them, I can't see why they would complain."

"Captain Becker, are you, or are you not accusing me of something here?" Philip asked threateningly. Becker leaned forward over the table.

"Yes," he hissed calmly. He leaned back. "If Lester was out of the way, you could run the ARC and use most of its money to help you with your project –"

"Hold your tongue Captain!" Phillip exclaimed in rage and shock.

" – So you paid these people to complain about Lester without you having to do it yourself, so you wouldn't be found out!" Becker said, almost shouting, slamming his fist down on the table for complete silence.

The silence echoed in the room.

"I underestimated you Captain. You certainly have more uses than Head of Security," Phillip said sternly, not breaking eye contact with the Captain. Becker nodded.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind putting in a good word for Lester, I'd very much appreciate it," Becker turned and started to walk out the room.

"And if I don't?" Phillip threatened. Becker stopped at the door and turned round slowly.

"You might find yourself without a nerdy Star Trek loving scientist," Becker said. "You've been warned," and with that Becker turned and walked out, just as Connor walked in. The boy stood in the doorway.

"What's he doing here?" Connor asked. Phillip's hard, angry face slowly turned to a smile.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Phillip said, a hint of new respect for Captain Becker sinking into his heart. "Let's just say, he's not all muscle and has... Some brains in his head."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	7. Did a good job

**Last chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Lester stepped out of his car and looked round the ARC's parking lot. Nothing of great importance had changed in the large area full of cars. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Abby, Connor and Jess all jump out of one car on the other side of the parking lot. When Jess Parker laid eyes on him, she jumped and squealed in delight. Forgetting her friends, she ran over to Lester in her pink high heels, flung her arms around him and hugged him. Startled by how strong she had suddenly become, Lester had to support himself with one hand on his car, slowly bringing his other hand up and patting her awkwardly on the back. When she let go, Lester thought the 'hello hugs' had stopped, but no, Abby threw herself at him straight afterwards – causing him to stumble back even more than when Jess hugged him.<p>

After having an awkward hands shake with Connor, they walked into the ARC. As James Lester walked down the corridors of the Anomaly Research Centre, he was greeted by warm welcoming smiles and the deeper he got to the heart of the project, people started to clap, as their mighty leader had returned. Reaching his office, he smiled warmly at everything around him and walked in.

"Evening," Becker said, sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Lester's desk. Sighing, Lester walked round the desk and sat in his chair.

"It's morning Becker," he said, picking up some papers and getting straight to work. Frowning, Becker sighed and shifted in the chair.

"Really? Where'd the time go? Damn job," he said and Lester snorted in amusement. Becker smiled and Lester tried to quickly change subject.

"How was running the ARC? Not too tiring for you I hope," he said smugly, tossing the paper to one side and picking up another. Becker shook his head.

"No Sir, quite interesting actually..."

"And?" Lester asked, looking up at him, knowing there was more to be said.

"It's actually a little boring," Becker added. Becker stood up. "However, it's your job again and not mine, enjoy," he turned and walked towards the door. Just before he went to open it, Lester said:

"Thank you Becker."

Becker turned round to look at his boss. "Thank you for getting me my job back and outwitting Philip, God knows how you did it," he said.

Becker smiled. "I just basically threatened him and he dealt with the rest by speaking to the Minister... I got Pepper to help a little too," he said smiling slightly.

"Ah, yes, my new P.A... Is she any good?"

"The best you're going to get Sir, the best you're going to get," the solider said with a bigger knowing smile. Lester nodded with his normal blank face. He shooed Becker with his hands.

"Go on, don't you have a job to be doing? Something other than standing in my office? Hmm?" Becker nodded. "Oh and Captain... I hope nothing interesting happened whilst I was gone?"

"No Sir, nothing at all..." And with that, Becker was out the door. Lester picked up a file, examined it, and huffed.

The man truly was terrible at Lester's job...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
